Harry Potter and the final duel
by tigerhawk567
Summary: okay...before you get into this understand that this is going to be a novel sized fanfic and it may be a little confusing in the begginging.
1. Cedar Lake Camp

Disclaimer: okay, whats not mine, the characters from Harry Potter   
Books by J.K. What is mine (so far), the character Alacia, and the   
plot.  
  
  
HARRY POTTER  
AND THE FINAL DUEL  
  
Chapter One  
Camp Ceader Lake  
  
Harry Potter was home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft   
and Wizardry once again. He was back at his Aunt and Uncle's home   
at Four Privet Drive. Back to being treated like something nasty   
that had come into the house on the bottom of a shoe. And back to   
being pounded and punched by his enormous cousin Dudly. Much to   
the Dursleys dismay, Dudlys diet had not gone over well. In fact,   
he had gained 20 lbs while at school. The only option the Dursleys   
could see at this point was to send Dudly to a special camp for   
dieting. The only problem was that Dudly wasn't going to go if he   
had anything to say about it. So to make Dudly feel better about   
the whole thing the Dursleys were going to send Harry to a camp too.   
This was ment to make Harry feel miserable, but all it did was make   
him feel this was going to be the best summer of his life. Uncle   
Vernon summonded Harry into the living room as soon as he got back   
to tell him about him going to camp.   
"You're going to camp boy, end of dicussion. You have no choice  
in the matter. Petunia and I have already signed you up. You leave on   
monday."  
`Excellent' thought Harry a whole summer away from the   
Dursleys!!' and feeling that this would be a much better summer   
than the last, he went up to his room.   
  
  
  
As Harry boarded the plane that would take him to camp (the   
camp was in the states) he wished the Durslys a very hurried goodbye   
and laughing slightly as he watched Dudly boarding the plane that   
would take him to the diet camp he felt that this would be one of   
the best summers of his life. The Weaslys had asked him to stay as  
soon as he got back and would stay with them until Sept 1st, when   
he would be going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Harry got on the plane and was seated next to another boy who   
was also going to CLC (he had been told by the flight attendant where   
he was going). Harry started up a conversation with the boy, who had   
apparently been there before.  
"The camps really cool. And don't listen when people say the   
camp stinks, because it's just talk, sort of a camp tradition if you   
will. By the way, my names Justin, whats yours?" Justin asked.  
"My names Harry,"he replied (he thought it best not to say   
`Potter' as it might lead to akward questions if a wizard overhear   
him and tried desperatly to get his autograph).  
  
Too soon the plane landed in Newark airport. Harry had been   
enjoying the plane ride, just being able to talk to Justin. As they   
boarded the bus that would take them to CLC, Harry the talk turned   
to their families.  
"My mom wasn't happy when dad wanted to send me to camp so   
far away," Justin said "how about your mom, how'd she feel about you   
coming so far?"  
"My mum's dead" Harry replied  
"Oh," Justin said, "I'm sorry, what about your dad?"  
"He's dead too" Harry said, with a slight edge to his voice.   
Justin didn't press the subjuct.  
  
The bus pulled into CLC an hour later. Justin and Harry were   
making there way to the front office to find out what bunk they were   
in, when a huge limo pulled up the drive, nearly runing the two boys  
over. Justin swore loudly.  
"Hey keep it down Justin,"Harry said, but Justin wasn't   
responding. He was staring at whoever had just exited the limo. And   
just what was so fastinating became apparent the second Harry looked   
over. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen had just stepped out of   
the limo.  
"Who is that?!"Harry said  
"Miss America no dought," Justing replied  
The two love-struck boys moved a few steps closer, just close   
enough for them to hear a snatch of conversation from inside the limo.   
"Of course, packed with muggles, are you sure you want to do   
this Alacia, we can still go home"  
"Yes father, I'm sure. I'll see you in a month. Goodbye."Alacia  
called merrily.   
She proceded to the front office, got her bunk number and   
proceeded into the cafiteria for lunch.  
"Better go get our bunk number, Harry," Justin said  
"What...," he was still staring after the girl. She reminded   
him of someone from Hogwarts, but he didn't know who. "Oh yeah, let's   
go"  
  
Okay...so the first chapter is boring, but that's how it is in the   
books!! Keep checking back for future chapters. 


	2. Camp Friendships

Harry Potter and the Final Duel  
  
Chapter 2: Camp Friendships  
  
  
Alacia walked into the cafiteria and looked for girls that looked  
her age. She spotted a group of girls seated around a circular table   
all laughing and joking together. They looked like such good friends.   
One of them turned around and spotted Alacia. She said something hurridly  
to her friends, got up and walked over to Alacia.  
  
"Hi," she said, "are you new, you look a little lost?"  
"No, I'm just looking for bunk 40," Alacia said  
"Cool, your in our bunk," she said, "common, I'll introduce you!"  
  
Alacia walked over to the table with the girl. Everyone at the   
table looked up as the girl sat down again.  
  
"Are you going to sit down or what?" she asked.  
"Right," Alacia took a seat at the table with the other girls.  
They all looked like such good friends, and she felt so out of place.   
"What's your name?" one of the girls asked  
"Alacia," she replied  
"Oh, intresting name, by the way, I'm Jamie."  
"My names Rachel," said the girl who had lead her over to the   
table.  
"I'm Eva," said a girl with shocking red hair.   
"And I'm Alison," said the last girl at the table.  
"Is this your first year?" Jamie asked  
"Yeah, I've never been to camp before." Alacia said  
"I remember my first summer away from my parents," Rachel said  
"I've been away from my parents before, when I go to school,"   
Alacia said  
"Boarding school? Just where do you live?" Alison asked  
"Well I live in England, but I go to school in Bulgaria." she said  
Everyone else in the bunk stared at her with very dumfounded looks.  
  
***  
  
Alacia may have been making friends, but Harry wasn't having such a   
good time of it. Sure he had made friends with Justin, but the rest of bunk   
11, Harry's bunk, didn't exactly like the idea of someone from England who   
was just so strange in their bunk. But this probably had something to do with   
the fact that the first fight Harry had with one of the rather annoying boys   
in the bunk resulted in Harry losing his temper and accedently turning his   
bunkmates hair blue. This took a lot of explaining, but fortunetly Justin   
backed him up by saying that he had slipped dye into his hair when he had   
been screaming at Harry.   
Harry had already been at camp a week when that had happened.   
Everywhere he went he had been looking for the girl he had seen walk out of   
the limo. The girl who seemed to be a witch, but he hadn't seen her since the   
first day, but all of that was about to change.  
  
About two weeks later Harry finally ran into the mystery girl again.   
Harry had signed up for the course of karate, the only one in his bunk to do   
so, when who should he run into but the mystery girl. And I mean literally   
run into.  
  
"Ouch, oh sorry, wasn't watching where I was going," Harry said  
"Oh, thats okay, no harm done," Alacia said, "where are you going in   
such a hurry anyway?"  
"Karate," Harry replied. He could feel his face readening with   
embarassment.  
"Great, you can show me where it is, I have no idea, and I'm supposed   
to go there too." Alacia said. Suddenly her eyes fell upon Harry's scar. Her   
eyes widened as she realised who he was.  
"Oh my god, are you Harry Potter?"  
"Yeah, I'm gonna guess that means your a witch," Harry said  
"Yes, as a matter of fact you know my brother, even if you don't want   
to," she said. When she metioned her brother her eyes gray eyes became very   
cold, and Harry was yet again reminded of someone who went to Hogwarts. He was  
about to ask who her brother was, when Alacia spoke up again.   
"I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Alacia."  
"Pleasure to meet you, I think this is it." Together they walked into   
karate.  
  
***  
  
They were in their last week of camp now, and the social was coming up.  
From what Harry could gather it was a like the Christmas Ball at Hogwarts, you   
could bring a date, but you didn't have to. Harry, Justin and a few other boys   
in the bunk all had someone they wanted to ask, the problem, they all wanted to   
ask the same girl, Alacia. By the night before the social, Harry was the only   
one who hadn't done anything to ask her. He always had trouble getting up the   
nerve to do things like this.  
"Oh just do it Harry, whats the worst that can happen," Justin said,   
"I mean, if she says no, you can just join the club."  
"Oh common Justin," said Tim one of the other boys in the bunk, "If   
she turned us down, theres no way she'd go with that freak."  
"Ha ha, Tim. She turned you down because she doesn't even know you.   
But I could swear that she knows Harry from somewhere," Justin said, "You'll   
'show them Harry. I bet she goes with you."  
"Yeah, right." Harry said wearily.  
  
At dinner that night Harry went over to Alacia's bunk table, after a   
lot of encouragement from Justin.   
"Alacia, do you have a date for the social yet?"Harry asked, even though   
he knew the answer. Why was he dragging this out?  
"Umm.. no not yet..."Alacia said, with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.  
"Do you want to go with me?" Harry asked.  
"I'd love to Harry," she said, she had been waiting for this all summer,   
since she had met him.   
  
That night as everyone made there way up to the social Alacia joined Harry.   
They spent the whole night together. And it was a night unlike any Harry or Alacia   
had ever had. When the last song ended Harry kissed her. He didn't know what made   
him do it. All he knew was that next minute Alacia was kissing him too. And it was   
the most wonderful feeling either of them had ever felt.  
  
Three days later, Harrys trunk was packed. Camp was over, and everyone was   
going home. Harry went to the buses that were going to the airport, wishing that this   
summer could have lasted much longer.   
"Harry!!"  
Harry turned around to see Alacia running toward him.  
"I'm glad I found you, I thought I wouldn't see you again before I left," Alacia   
said, "my parents will be here soon to pick me up."  
"Yeah, and my bus leaves in like ten minuets," Harry said sadly.  
"I'm really going to miss you, Harry," Alacia said.  
"So am I," Harry said. He leaned in and kissed her one last time. They broke   
apart just as a huge limo pulled down the drive and an anouncement saying, `bus 12,   
Newark Airport, leaving one minute' came on. 


	3. Old Identites, New Souls

chapter 3  
  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Harry's best friend, Ron Weasly called when he saw Harry exiting the plane. "Good to see you, so how was the camp the muggles sent you to?"  
Harry laughed, "Considering that half the camp calls it `Child Labor Camp', what do you think?" Everyone laughed.  
"Common Harry, Dads got some cars waiting out front," Fred said.  
  
The trip back to the burrow was enjoyable, but Harry couldn't wait to get out of the car. Not that he didn't like the Weaslys, but being in the car just wasn't his first pick right now. An hour long bus ride followed by a four hour plane ride will do that to you. Not to mention the time change.   
"So Ron, have you heard from Hermione yet?" Harry asked.  
"No," said Ron, "and I expect she written to you either, or you wouldn't be asking me. I don't know why she hasn't written, but she's supposed to be in Bugaria, you know, with Krum."  
"Yeah she's probably just having such a good time she hasn't had time to write.  
Little did both boys know that she was in Bulgaria, but she wasn't with Krum.  
  
***  
  
Hermione had gotten to Bulgaria as planned, but Krum hadn't been at the airport to meet her. She had gone to a nearby cab depot and asked if she could get a cab to Krums place. The cab took her there, and left her at the front gate. She walked away into the large grounds on his house. And then she saw something that made her stop dead.  
She had expected to see Krum standing in the doorway, shocked to see that she had made it there herself. But instead she had walked in on him snogging with another girl, an older girl. When they finally broke apart the girl said something to Krum in Bulgarian that Hermione understood only to well. (A/N: Hermione had been learning to speak Bulgarian so she could talk to the people in Bulgaria)  
"I expect I should go know." she said  
"No I do not think Herm-own-ninny will be here for another hour," and he kissed her again.  
"But don't you think it is a little rude to do this to her," the girl said, "I mean, shouldn't you tell her now, you don't need information on the tornoment anymore."  
"No, but I did hear somewhere that Potter was going to play Quiditch for England, and our first game is against England. You do want us to win, don't you."  
Hermione had heard enough. She began to walk forward. At that moment the other girl noticed her. She said something to Krum, who turned around and tried to look like nothing had happened. He started to say something but Hermione wasn't listening. She walked right up and slapped Krum. For a moment he looked really hurt, and the other girl looked really shocked. Then Hermione ran off into the street, crying.  
  
Hermione finally stopped running and sat down on a front porch of a large house and continiued her crying. How could Krum do that to her. She had trusted him. Suddenly she looked up, the door of the house she she had been crying on the step of had opened. And a cry of surprise had issued from the mouth of the person who had opened the door. A person who was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
"Granger?! What are you doing here?!" he near screamed. His eyes fell on her tear-stained face and her bloodshot eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked, sounding like he really cared. But Hermione didn't care how he felt, he was Malfoy, the person who had made her life miserable since he had met her, and she just didn't feel like pouring her heart and soul out to him at the moment.  
"None of your business Malfoy. I just picked the wrong door step to sit on, thats all," she said  
"Do you want to come in, it is kind of cold outside," he said. Hermione was taken aback, why was he being so nice?  
"Um... all right," she said. She followed him into the house. Just then a girl appered on the staircase in the front hall.  
"I thought you were going out?" she said to Draco. She had apparently not noticed Hermione, who was standing behind Draco.  
"I was, but I got sidetracked," he said. He then moved aside and the girl noticed Hermione.  
"Oh, you didn't tell me we had company coming. I supose this is one of your friends from Hogwarts."  
"You could say that." Draco turned back to Hermione, there's a bathroom down the hall, you can go wash you face if you like." he said  
"Thanks," Hermione said, and she headed toward the bathroom. A minute later she came back into the room and it seemed the girl and Draco were having an argument.  
"Draco, if Father found out she was here, we'd be worse than dead and you know that. She's muggle born!!"  
"And you know as well as I do that Lucius won't come here this summer."  
"Well, even if it is the girl you say it is-"  
"It is her, or she wouldn't have answered when I said Granger," Draco said interuping her  
"I thought you hated her!" she yelled  
"No I don't!" Draco yelled back.  
"Oh, I get it Draco," the girl shrieked, "you fancy her! (Draco's pale cheeks blushed red) Just wait till I tell Pansy!" Draco's cheeks turned if possible, even reader. His face would have matched Ron's hair.  
"Don't you dare," he snaraled.  
"Wait, do you?" Hermione asked.  
Draco turned to her. Apparently he hadn't noticed she was there. And his face no resembled Harry's scarlet Quidditch robes. His mouth was moving but he didn't seem to be able to get any words out. Finally after about a minute of stuttering, he found his throat.  
"To tell you the truth Hermione, I'm not really sure," There was an akward silence. Then Draco spoke again. "By the way Hermione, this is my sister," he gestured to the girl, "Alacia"  
"How do you do," Hermione held out her hand, and Alacia shook it.   
"I met Harry this summr, he was at the camp I went to." Alacia said  
"Harry's one of my best friends, him and Ron." Hermione said  
"Ron?"  
"Yes, Ron Weasly."  
"Shall we make dinner?" Draco said, obviously looking for a change of topic, as Alacia was looking at Hermione with a very strange expression on her face. As they walked into the kitchen Hermione pulled Draco aside.  
"You know, you're really differnt out of school Draco."  
"Is that good or bad?"  
"I don't know."  
"So what are you doing here?"  
Hermione was about to answer, but Alacia called in from the kitchen, "Are you two coming or not?" Draco lead Hermione into the kitchen.   
"The dining room is through that door," he said, pointing into the room that was connecting the kitchen to the dining room.   
"No, I'll help." for some reason Draco seemed very taken aback by this.  
"You're the guest."  
"That doesn't matter, I'll help make dinner."  
  
When they all sat down that night, Hermione had a very hard time ajusting to the fact that this was Draco Malfoy.  
"I wish I could stay here for the rest of the summer." Hermione said at the end of the meal. Dinner had been a very enjoyable afair, not unlike the dinner at the burrow.   
"I know, but we leave in two weeks anyway." Alacia said  
"We could convince Lucius to let us stay until Sept. first," Draco said. For some reason he seemed very keen to spend the summer with Hermione.  
"It doesn't matter, the Weaslys are expecting me at the end of my stay here. I could write, but how do I explain to Ron that I'm staying with you." Hermione said.  
  
There was a long silence, and Draco had grabbed Hermiones hand under the table, trying to comfort her, because she looked like she would cry. And even though it was Draco Malfoy holding her hand, she had no urge to pull away, none at all.   
  
  
~~~Well what did you think?? please review. and i really hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the character Alacia. Even the campers in chapter 2 are not mine, they really exist!! Jamie, Alison, Eva, and anyone else metioned there are real people. 


	4. The Ball

Harry Potter and the Final Duel  
Chapter Four: The Ball  
  
"I think we should do something special the last night here, what do you think," Alacia asked.   
"Sounds like fun to me," Hermione said. She had only been there for two days, but already she trusted Draco and Alacia, who she had never met before in her life, just as much as Harry and Ron.  
"Like what?" Draco asked.  
"Like a dance," Alacia said, "You know Draco, like Father always hosts. I would be so much fun. And if we plan far enough in advance, you and Hermione may be able to invite some of your friends from Hogwarts. And I can invite my friends from Drumstrang..." Alacia was still talking, but Hermione wasn't listening. She was expecting her to invite her friends, namely, Harry and Ron. Harry she wasn't worried about, he wouldn't be paying attention anyway because he would be with Alacia. But how could she write to Ron and invite him. She could just picture the invitation,   
Dear Ron, how would you like to come to a ball with me and Draco Malfoy and his sister, even though I know you hate him. Write back soon, Hermione.  
The words sounded stupid even in her head, and would probably just sound even stupider if they were on paper. Something of what she was feeling probably showed on her face because Draco began to speak the her, bringer her thoughts shaply back to Earth.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay? You look troubled."  
"What, oh no. Just thinking," she said.  
"You're thinking about if you can invite Ron or not," he said.   
"Yeah," Hermione said. Draco seemed to be able to read her like a book.  
"Well, I suggest that if you want a good turnout, meaning more than one person, I suggest you invite him, because thats to friends of yours, and I don't really have friends at Hog--" he was cut off by Alacia  
"Yes you do, what about Vincent and Gregory."  
"She means Crabbe and Goyle," he said to Hermione, who was looking puzzled. Then he turned to Alacia and said, "And someone I can't hold inteligent conversation with hardly quilifies as a friend."  
"Yeah well, you know what I mean,"  
"No I don't," Draco said.  
"That's besides the point, so what do you think, should we host a ball, Draco?" Alacia said, rather testily.  
"Yeah, it sounds like fun," he said, then he turned to Hermione and said in a low voice so Alacia wouldn't hear, "Besides, we've got to tell them sometimes, don't we."  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat in the room that Draco and Alacia had set aside for her when she had come. She was pouring over a piece of parchment. Finally she finished the letter she was writting to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? How's everything with your Aunt and Uncle? I'm in Bulgaria at the moment, so I'm really sorry if this letter gets to you late.   
The next tidbit of information I give you may take a bit of explaing but please don't explode. Promise? Okay here goes. I mentioned that I am in Bulgaria, but I am not with Krum. He dumped me, to put it simply. I don't really want to go into it right now. But I am currently staying with (remember you promised) Draco and Alacia Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy is not here. Alacia said that she had met you at camp. And from the way she talkes about you I would expect you where rather close. Not that that maters. Well, we are going to be hosting a ball on August 27th if you and Ron would like to attend. If not I look forward to seeing you on the 28th when I come home.   
Love always,  
Hermione  
  
"A very well written letter Hermione," she turned around sharply and saw Draco standing behind her. She hadn't noticed him enter the room, "If I can just add a post script," he said. She handed him her quill and added a p.s. He then rolled up the letter and tied it to the leg of his eagle owl.  
  
Later that day, Harry Potter sat in Ron's bedroom and read the letter he had been sent. He had kept his promise, he hadn't exploded, and he hadn't told Ron who sent the invitation to the ball (which had been included with the letter) because he knew Ron would explode. But as he read the post script that obiously not written by Hermione, he smiled. He knew who had written it, even though he had never seen his handwriting. He put it in his trunk, and made sure it was folded so Ron couldn't see what had been written there.  
  
P.S. I would be honored if you would come to the ball, Alacia will be waiting for you. And just so you know, Harry, I do love Hermione, the same way you are in love with my sister, from what I can gather.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe it's the night of the ball already," Alacia said.  
"I know. I've been looking forward to this since you mentioned it two weeks ago," Hermione said, looking at Draco. The two had only grown closer during the last to weeks. Espesially after Draco had put in the letter to Harry that he did love her, because that had made it real.   
"Yeah, we should go into town today and get some new dress robes for the ball," Draco said.  
"You're right. Mine don't fit me anymore," Alacia said.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Ding Dong. Hermione heard the doorbell ring.   
"I'll get it," Alacia called from upstairs.  
"No, I'll do it, I'm already downstairs," Draco said, as the doorbell rang again. He walked over to the door, and opened it.  
"Hi all." Hermione ran to the door. She would reconise that voice anywhere.   
"Harry! It's so nice to see you," she said.  
"Nice to see you too, Hermione. But thats a little less than I can say for Mal-- a... Draco," he said, with a forced smile, "Not that I don't belive you, just that its a bit of a shock."  
"I completely understand Pot--, Harry," he said, smiling, but not the forced smile that Harry was wearing, "So, where's Ron?"  
Harry was about to respond, when Alacia came running down the stairs, and nearly knocked him over hugging him.  
"Oh Harry, it's so nice to see you again," she said before kissing him.  
"Get a room, you two," Draco said, to Alacia and Harry, who was now so red he would have blended perfectly with a bowl of tomato soup, "We set up a guest room for both you and for Ron, because you'll probably be staying the night, am I correct?"  
"Yeah, thanks," Harry's smile was genuine now he had his arm around Alacia, "And I have no idea where Ron is. We flooed here, but I think we both ended up in wrong fire places. I ended up in some place called the Green Dragon."  
"Thats the pub, in the village, just be glad it's a wizarding pub," Draco said.  
  
***  
  
The ball was about to start up, and Ron still hadn't shown up. Everyone was just sitting down to dinner, Krum getting very nasty looks from both Harry and Draco, while Hermione avoided his eye contact as she sat down on Dracos right hand. (A/N: that means his right side for anyone who didn't get that. I try to keep to the way J.K would write)   
  
Then at eight-o-clock, Draco lead Hermione into the main room, and Harry lead in Alacia. The music started, and Draco and Hermione began to dance. She had never felt like this ever before. Sure she had danced with Krum, but that was nothing like this. She felt like she would melt into his arms as he held her. Then as the music ended, Draco leaned in to kiss Hermione. She felt his lips brush hers, and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Draco Malfoy liked her. Draco Malfoy. Draco... Those were the only thoughts in her head as he kissed her more passionately than ever before.  
  
But as we all know, luck does not last. And it was Hermione's misforturne that Ron Weasly walked in at that exact moment. 


End file.
